


I'll keep you safe

by Anonymous



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Callum" Ben sing songs down the phone, "what ya calling me at this hour for...a bit of fun?" He says with a smirk."Ben!? Ben, y-you need to get down here, god, it's Callum..something ain't right- ...he needs ya-" Stuart's alarmed voice echoes down the phone and Ben jumps up, heart hammering in his throat as he scrambles to the floor, fear washing over him.OrCallum has a panic attack and Stuart calls Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139
Collections: anonymous





	I'll keep you safe

Ben was stretched out on the sofa, lazily scrolling through the channels as fireworks sounded from outside, he glanced slightly at his phone which was on the table in front of him, Callum, he hadn't heard from him, not even to say no to Ben's earlier offer of heading out with Lexi to see the fireworks, it wasn't exactly odd but it wasn't like Callum to not even say no, shaking away his thoughts he switched absently to some nature programme as another firework went off.

Ben jumped at the familiar shrill sound of his ring tone, reaching across he couldn't help the smile that worked it's way on to his face.

"Callum" Ben sing songs down the phone, "what ya calling me at this hour for...a bit of fun?" He says with a smirk.

"Ben!? Ben, y-you need to get down here, god, it's Callum..something ain't right- he needs ya-" Stuart's alarmed voice echoes down the phone and Ben jumps up, heart hammering in his throat as he scrambles to the floor, fear washing over him.

"What's going on?! Is he alright!?" Ben says in a rush.

"I found him like this... He's not listening, he's just gasping I don't know.._callum?_" Stuart says and Ben struggles to hear anything other then the faint gasping and crying his mind just a repetitive litany of _callum, callum, __please be okay._

"I'm comimg, I'll be there as quick as I can...just tell him I'm coming" Ben says swallowing down the worry tightening in his throat as he runs out the door, jogging across the street.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ben barks as he makes his way in to the flat, Stuart stood by the open door.

"Bedroom" Stuart says as Ben knowingly makes his way to the familiar room.

Callum is sat on the floor by the bed, huddled as small as the taller man can, his head resting on his knees, hands tugging at his hair, the messy strands a clear sign he's been like this for a while.

Ben makes his way in to the room, pausing slightly, because he _doesn't know what to do_ and there's very rarely a time he isn't sure what to do, when he can't just _fix_ something.

Ben's never really known what to do when it comes to Callum.

But since when has that stopped him?

"Cal?, It's me Ben" he says, softly kneeling in front of him, reaching out to Callum's shoulder like one might with a scared animal.

Callum flinches, but doesn't look up, his eyes shut, fresh tears on his cheeks, the horrible gasping made worse by sobs.

"Callum, cal, I need you to look at me, alright? You're scaring me" Ben says, worry lacing his tone as Callum continues to struggle, clearly some where else in his mind, a fire work goes off in the distance and that's when Ben notices Callum jump, shaky hands gripping his hair tighter. 

Ben feels his heart break at the realization, the _army_.

"Hey, hey, it's me, alright?" He says, voice soft, hands gently cupping Callum's face, "look at me, cal, your safe, it's just you and me, babe, come on back to me, babe, that's it.."

Callum looks up, the tortured look slowly fading, "I _can't_ _breathe_" he whispers, voice hoarse, and Ben reaches for his hand gently squeezing it.

"You are" Ben says gently placing Callum's hand on his chest, "You are but I just really need you to calm down for me, Take a deep breath, alright? copy me" Ben says placing Callum's hand against his own chest instead.

"..that's it, come on, babe, nice and slow, I've got ya"

* * *

"I'm sorry" is the first thing Callum says, breaking the silence, he's still sat on the floor, Ben knelt in front, gently holding Callum's shaking hands.

Ben frowns slightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Callum."

"I've spent the last half hour crying like a baby, Ben" Callum says bluntly, looking away from ben, to the floor.

Ben sighs, "No, you haven't. You had a panic attack, cal, that's a normal response to everything you have went through, have seen, you ain't a baby, ya idiot, you're a hero." He replies, gently lifting Callum's head up to look at him.

Ben gently kisses him, wiping a tear off Callum's face before taking him in to his arms, Callum against his chest as Ben begins carding his hand down the back of Callum's head gently fixing the hairs which were still sticking up, "Always wanted to date a hero".

* * *

"You sure you are alright, callum, don't need anything else?" Stuart asks, as he stands at the bedroom door.

"I'm fine, Stu, honest" Callum says, taking the tea from his brother.

"Just checking, bruv" Stuart says, patting Callum on the back.

Callum smiles, "Won't be a sec, just gonna wash up a bit" he says gesturing to his face slightly.

Ben nods from where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Callum leaves.

Stuart coughs awkwardly, "I don't have any problem with you, you know, being with my brother" Stuart suddenly says.

Ben looks up, eye brows raised, "Really, I'm pretty sure I used to have the bruises to prove otherwise".

"He's all I've got and I'm all the family he's got" Stuart responds, "I just don't want him getting hurt".

"I'm not going to hurt-"

"I don't think you are going to hurt him.. Not intentionally, not anymore, Look, I saw how you pulled him out of that and I know how much he likes ya, I'm not about to ruin it, s'all" Stuart cuts in.

Ben just stares before he gives a slight nod.

* * *

Ben and Callum lie together in bed, Ben's arm wrapped protective around an asleep Callum.

"I'll keep you safe".


End file.
